The present invention relates to a device for cutting a work piece manufactured in a continuous casting plant, e.g., of a slab, block, etc., which comprises both a flame cutting device for transverse cutting and another flame cutting device for longitudinal cutting of the works.
The state of the art is exemplified in German Auslegschrift No. 27 10 564. Attempts to manufacture excessively broad slabs with a breadth of up to 2.50 m, for example, by increasing the casting cross-section of the chill, whereby an increase in the capacity of a continuous casting plant is achieved, make it necessary to subject the slabs of such size to further processing immediately. This is, however, only possible if these continuously cast slabs are reduced to a dimension that is convenient for processing, because the breadth of such a continuously cast strip often does not correspond to the rolling width of the subsequent rolling mill. It is necessary for this purpose that the continuously cast slab be cut not only transversely, but also longitudinally into one or several longitudinal strips in view of its "excessive breadth".
In the equipment disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 10,564, the strip is first cut into individual pieces by transverse cutting, which pieces are then transported by a separately installed transverse transporting device into the separately installed longitudinal cutting device. Since the cross-cutting of the strip takes place substantially faster than the longitudinal cutting of the cut-off slab piece, it is necessary to combine such a cross-cutting device with at least two longitudinal cutting devices, which leads to substantial investment costs in order to avoid bottlenecks in the operation.